What's the Difference Between....
Allen Gregory ''and ''Brickleberry? This is a genuine question because I genuinely don't know. It's no secret that I tend to not like adult cartoons. The formula seems to be say something purposefully offensive to piss people off and mix it with as much raunch and sex and violence as possible and boom you've got a hit on your hand. Yet, the difference between Allen Gregory and Brickleberry is that one gets cancelled six episodes in and the other goes on for three or more seasons. Yet, they're both the same kind of shock for shocks sake. If one is popular, logically the other should be. There are obviously good cartoons aimed at adults like Futurama, but sometimes it's extremely hard when I'm reviewing a show like Adult Party Cartoon or Mr. Pickles (and no, it's not a goddamn Rugrats episode) to not feel like I'm critiquing a hentai for having porn when a deer eats a placenta or a dog tears off something's head. When reviewing Breadwinners I know that a children's cartoon is supposed to be more than moving colors and fart jokes. I don't have that kind of feeling when I'm critiquing an adult cartoon that's nothing more than shock "humor." The only reason that I'm actually able to do this review on Mr. Pickles is 1.) it gives merit to Adult Swim rejecting Problem Solverz because "it was too cute" and 2.) it's bad at shock humor. What it tries to do is so predictable that it's stillborn and the most boring show I've ever seen. But seriously, what stops something like Adult Party Cartoon from getting popular and like 95% of what's on adult swim from flopping? It's proven that having a show with literally no raunch won't necessarily fail with the success of King of the Hill, and while Futurama ''can use it doesn't mean it relies on it. Maybe it's like what happened with ''Ren & Stimpy where it had so many imitators trying to be it (hello Mega Babies). Most of those failed. Most of these South Park imitators seeming to be doing just fine for themselves. The only thing that I could gather is a strange kind of logic. If a show is good at what it's trying to do, it's considered a good adult cartoon (by that logic, Mr. Pickles is still a bad show, but I digress). That's like saying a murderer who intends and succeeds to murder is a good human being. I mean I can critique Family Guy Fox notwithstanding for their stupid world-views. By the way, here's a fun fact that has to do with tone. Either both Seahorse Seashell Party ''and ''Story of Brenda Q must be taken seriously, or they must both be taken comedically. I can learn and understand about real world issues and correct them where Family Guy... wasn't quite at their A-game. But, I can't understand what makes Brickleberry ''succeed in the eyes of the public, and ''Allen Gregory fail. Or Adult Party Cartoon for that matter. It's getting to the point where shock for shock's sake seems to be a part of the genre... which is not a good sign. What do you guys think? Category:Miscellaneous